This invention relates generally to the field of reciprocating driven spindle devices, and more particularly to an improved protective device for releasing a driven probe upon encountering a foreign object presenting a lateral force which might damage the spindle.
It is known in the art to provide so-called wrist protection devices for end of arm robotic tooling in the event of an inadvertent collision which deflects and possibly damages the spindle. Such devices are of relatively large diameter, and are not suitable where the probe diameter is relatively small, in the order of one quarter of an inch, as is employed in pick and place mechanisms, and the like.
Briefly stated, the invention contemplates the provision of an improved device of the class described which enables protection against damage of relatively small diameter driven spindles. To this end, the disclosed embodiment comprises a spindle adaptor element which connects to a driven shaft, and forms a resiliently-engageable socket cooperating with a probe element having an upper end forming a corresponding socket-engaging element. The device may include corresponding detent means for predetermined relative rotational positioning, as well as the transmission of torque through the engaged parts.